A Different Story: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe
by HQandJLover
Summary: Lily and Sophie Lawson and their family are close friends of the Pevensies. So when the Pevensies, Lily, and Sophie are sent to Professor Kirke's house during the war, they stumble upon a land in the Wardrobe. What will happen once they enter the land called Narnia? C. S. Lewis owns The Chronicles of Narnia. I own Lily and Sophie Lawson.
1. Characters

Name: Peter (Pete) Pevensie

Birthday: January 6, 1927

Age: 16

Siblings: Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie

* * *

Name: Susan (Su) Pevensie

Birthday: March 18, 1928

Age: 15

Siblings: Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie

* * *

Name: Edmund (Ed) Pevensie

Birthday: May 29, 1930

Age: 13

Siblings: Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie

* * *

Name: Lucy (Luce or Lu) Pevensie

Birthday: February 4, 1932

Age: 11

Siblings: Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie

* * *

Name: Lily (Lil or Lils) Lawson

Birthday: April 3, 1928

Age: 15

Sibling: Sophie Lawson

* * *

Name: Sophie (Soph) Lawson

Birthday: June 2, 1931

Age: 12

Sibling: Lily Lawson


	2. Chapter 1

Susan and Lily were reading a story to Sophie and Lucy when suddenly they heard the roar of the engines becoming louder. The Germans started dropping bombs on the houses.

"Edmund Get Away from there! What do you think you're doing?! Peter!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled

Peter grabs Edmund

"Come on! To the shelter now!" Peter yelled

Lily grabbed Sophie and Susan grabbed Lucy. They ran to the shelter and sat on the beds with Mrs. Lawson.

"Lucy, come on! Lucy!" Susan yelled

Peter, Edmund, and Mrs. Pevensie run to the shelter, but Edmund turns around, as if forgetting something.

"Wait, dad!" Edmund said

Edmund starts running into the house.

"Edmund! No!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled

"I got it!" Peter yelled

"Peter! Come back!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled

"They're going to be fine Helen." Mrs. Lawson said

Edmund runs inside with Peter on his tail, Edmund grabs a picture of a soldier. Suddenly, Peter and Edmund get blown against the wall. Peter and Edmund get up and start running toward the shelter.

"Come on idiot" Peter yelled

Peter and Edmund reach the shelter. Peter throws Edmund onto the ground and starts shouting at him.

"Why do you always have to be so selfish! You only think about yourself. Why can't you ever do as you're told?!" Peter asked

Peter slams the shelter door shut.

 **The next morning**

The Pevensies and Lawsons headed into the Pevensie's kitchen.

"Children, you are going into the country." Mrs. Lawson said handing the children their breakfast

"Why?" Sophie asked

"It's not safe for us here. Edmund almost died last night." Peter said

"I have a friend in the country. He'll take you in." Mrs. Lawson said

The children all nodded their heads and the Pevensie children all headed to their respective rooms, while the Lawson girls headed next door to their house to pack.


	3. Chapter 2

**At the train station**

"Attention, would all parents ensure that their children have the appropriate identification papers." An announcer said

"You warm enough? Now honey you have to keep this on you. Be safe and keep this on." Mrs. Pevensie told Lucy

Mrs. Pevensie gives Lucy a hug and a kiss.

"If Dad were here, we wouldn't have to go." Edmund complained

"If Dad were here, it'd mean the war would be over and we wouldn't have to go." Peter said

"Be careful Sophie." Mrs. Lawson told Sophie and gave her a kiss and a hug

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" Mrs. Pevensie asked Edmund

She went to give Edmund a kiss but Edmund moved away.

She then hugged Peter

"Look after the others, including Lily and Sophie." Mrs. Pevensie told Peter

"I will Mum." Peter said

"Good man." Mrs. Pevensie said

"Look after your sister." Mrs. Lawson told Lily

"Always Mum." Lily said

Mrs. Lawson gave Lily a hug.

"You be a big girl now Susan." Mrs. Pevensie told Susan

Mrs. Pevensie gave Susan a kiss

"There now... off you go." Mrs. Lawson said

The Pevensie and Lawson children headed to the train.

"Come on, we've got to stay together now. Everything's going to be okay." Peter comforted Lucy

Susan tried to grab Edmund's hand, but Edmund pulled away.

"I know how to get on a train by myself." Edmund said

"May I have your tickets please." A train conductor asked

Peter saw some soldiers and became distracted. Lily noticed this and grabbed the tickets from Peter and handed them to the train conductor.

"Off you go." The train conductor said

They get onto the train and wave to their mothers. Mrs. Pevensie and Mrs. Lawson wave back to their children as the train pulls out of the station. Peter and Lily found a compartment with two children in it. They all sat down and watched the countryside pass by.

 **In the middle of nowhere**

The six got off at their stop and waited for someone to come. They heard a car and rushed to meet it, but it was not their ride.

"The Professor knew we were coming?" Susan asked

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund asked

"Mum said he had a horse carriage." Sophie said

A horse carriage pulled up to the station with a woman sitting at the front.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked

"I'm afraid so. Is that it then? Haven't you bought anything else?" Mrs. Macready asked

"No ma'am. It's just us." Lily said

"Small favors." Mrs. Macready said

The six got into the carriage and headed off to the Professor's house.


	4. Chapter 3

**In the Professor's house**

"The professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting or running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter..." Mrs. Macready said

"NO! ...touching of the historical artifacts!" She scolded Susan

Lucy, Edmund, and Sophie snickered as Susan blushed in embarrassment.

"...And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor." Mrs. Macready finished

Mrs. Macready showed the six to their rooms.

 _Later that night_

"German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night..." The man on the radio started before Susan turned it off. Lucy and Sophie were starting to get upset.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Sophie complained

"Wars don't last forever, you two." Susan said

"We'll be home soon." Lily said

"If home's still there." Edmund retorted as he walked into the room

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked

"YES, Mum!" Edmund shot back

"ED!" Peter said to Edmund glaring

He then turns to Lucy and Sophie.

"You saw the outside, this place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really." Peter said

"Let's head to bed and get some sleep." Lily said

She and Susan are sharing a room, Lucy and Sophie are sharing a room, and Peter and Edmund are sharing a room.

 _The next day_

It is raining outside, Sophie and Lucy are looking out the window, Edmund is doing something under a chair, and Susan, Lily, and Peter are playing a game that Susan invented.

"'Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar'. Come on guys, Gastrovascular." Susan said

"Is it Latin?" Lily asked

"Yes." Susan said

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund asked

Peter and Lily snickered in amusement. Susan closed the book in anger.

"We could play hide-and-seek." Lucy offered

"But we're already having so much fun!" Peter joked

"Please, please, please." Sophie begged

"One... two... three... four..." Peter started

Everyone ran out of the room Susan and Lily found their hiding spots. Lucy, Edmund, and Sophie headed for the curtains. Edmund pushed Lucy.

"Get out! I was here first!" Edmund said

Lucy scoffed at him and Sophie and Lucy ran for a hiding place. The looked in different rooms, which were closed, finally they went into a room that was empty except for a big wardrobe. Sophie walked up to the wardrobe and pulled off the sheet. Lucy opened the door and Sophie and Lucy went inside.

Peter was still counting. "Eighty four... eighty five..."

The walked backwards until Sophie's hand brushed against a tree and Lucy heard something crunching. They turned around and fond themselves in a snowy wood. They walked around and came to a lamp-post. They heard footsteps coming when suddenly, something stepped out from among the trees into the light of the lamp-post, scaring all of them.

"Ahhhhhh" They all screamed

Lucy and Sophie his behind the lamp-post as the thing hid behind a tree. Lucy and Sophie begin picking up the thing's packages.

"Uh, CH... gk, ch" The thing started stuttering

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy asked

"Huh, um, n..n.. no, I..I... I didn't want to scare you." The thing said

"If you don't mind my asking...what are you?" Sophie asked

"Why, I'm a faun! And you must be some beardless dwarfs?" The faun asked

"We're not dwarfs, We're girls! And actually I'm tallest in my class." Lucy said

"But you're saying, you're daughters of Eve?" The faun asked

"Well, my mum's name is Laura..." Sophie started

"And my Mum's name is Helen..." Lucy started

"Yes, but you are, in fact, humans." The faun asked

"Of course." Lucy said

"What are you doing here?" The faun asked

"Well, we came in through the wardrobe in the spare room, and..." Sophie started

"Spare Oom, is that in Narnia?" The faun asked

"Narnia? What's that?" Lucy asked

"Dear girls, you're in it! Everything from the lamp post, all the way to castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea, every stick and stone, every icicle... is Narnia." The faun said

"This is an awfully big wardrobe." Sophie said

Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry, please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tumnus." Tumnus said

"Glad to meet you, Mr. Tumnus! I'm Lucy Pevensie and this is my friend Sophie Lawson." Lucy introduced

"Lucy Pevensie and Sophie Lawson, from the shining city of War Drobe in the far land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" Mr. Tumnus asked

"Oh! Well, thank you very much! But I probably should be getting back..." Sophie said

"Yes, but it's only around the corner. And there's a... roaring fire! And toast and cakes! And maybe... we'll even break into the sardines." Mr. Tumnus said

" I don't know..." Sophie said

"Oh, come on! It's not every day I get to make a new friend!" Mr. Tumnus said

"Well, maybe for just a little while... if you have sardines." Lucy gave in

"By the bucket load. Come Along." Mr. Tumnus said

They walked arm-in-arm to Mr. Tumnus' house.

 **In Mr. Tumnus' house**

Lucy looked at a picture of a fawn.

"Oh... That is my father." Mr. Tumnus said

"He had a nice face. You look just like him." Sophie said

"No, were not alike at all really." Mr. Tumnus said

"Our fathers are fighting in the war." Sophie said

"My father went away to war too... but that was a very long time ago... before this dreadful winter." Mr. Tumnus said

Lucy and Sophie go and sit down in two chairs.

"Winter isn't all bad. There's ice skating and snow ball fights. Oh! And Christmas!" Lucy said

"We haven't had Christmas in a hundred years here." Mr. Tumnus said

Mr. Tumnus comes over with tea and sardines.

"No presents for a hundred years?" Lucy asked shocked

"But, oh, you would have loved Narnia in spring! The Dryads and the Fauns would dance all night... but we never got tired. And oh, the music! Such music. Would you... like to hear some now?" Mr. Tumnus asked

"Yes please." Lucy said

Mr. Tumnus takes his flute out.

"Now, are you familiar with the Narnia lullabies?" Mr. Tumnus asked

Lucy and Sophie shake their heads

"No, I'm afraid I'm not." Sophie said

"Good, because this probably won't sound anything like one." Mr. Tumnus said

As the music plays, Lucy and Sophie watched the fire show a scene of happiness. Lucy fell asleep as Sophie looked at the fire. Suddenly, a lion roared and blew out the fire. Lucy and Sophie woke up out of their trances.

"I'm such a bad faun." Mr. Tumnus whispered

"No. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." Lucy said

"Yeah." Sophie agreed

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." Mr. Tumnus said

"I'm sure you're very sorry, and you'll never do it again." Sophie said

"It's not something I have done. It's something I'm doing." Mr. Tumnus said

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked

"I'm kidnapping you. It's the White Witch, the one that makes it always winter, and never Christmas. She told me that I If I ever was to come across a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve, I am supposed to turn it over to her!" Mr. Tumnus said

"But I thought you were our friend." Lucy said with sadness in her voice

Mr. Tumnus grabbed Lucy and Sophie by the arms. They ran through the woods.

"We must move quietly the woods are full of her spies, even some of the trees are on her side." Mr. Tumnus said

They reach the lamp-post.

"Can you find your way back from here?" Mr. Tumnus asked

"I think so." Lucy said

"Will you be alright?" Sophie asked

Mr. Tumnus starts to cry.

"Hey, there, there. It's alright." Lucy said

Lucy handed Mr. Tumnus her handkerchief and he wipes his tears. He starts to return Lucy's handkerchief, but she gives it back.

"Keep it, you need it more than I do." Lucy said

Mr. Tumnus smiles.

"No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie and Sophie Lawson, I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I have in a hundred years. Now go... Come on, go!" Mr. Tumnus said

Sophie and Lucy run off, and Mr. Tumnus returns to his home. Sophie and Lucy head for the wardrobe.


	5. Chapter 4

Lucy and Sophie come back out of the wardrobe.

"98, 99, 100... Ready or not here I come." Peter said

"We're back, We're back, it's alright!" Lucy shouted

She and Rose ran into the corridor.

"Shhh, he's coming." Edmund hissed

Peter comes into the corridor and Edmund comes out of his hiding spot, groaning.

"You know, I'm not sure if you three have quite gotten the idea of this game!" Peter said

"But weren't you wondering where we were?" Sophie asked

"That's the point! That's why he was seeking you!" Edmund said

Susan and Lily come out of hiding.

"Does this mean we win?" Lily asked

"I don't think Lucy and Sophie want to play anymore." Peter said

"But we've been gone for hours." Lucy said

Susan and Edmund examine the wardrobe.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan told them

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter said

"But I wasn't imagining! And Sophie was there too!" Lucy said

"Sophie?" Lily asked

"It's true." Sophie confirmed

"That's enough." Susan said

"We wouldn't lie about this." Lucy said

"Well I believe you." Edmund bluffed

"You do?" Lucy asked

Sophie sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?" Edmund asked Lucy, smirking

"Why don't you just stop it, you always have to make everything worse. Grow up!" Peter said

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" Edmund said

He stormed out.

"Well, that was nicely handled!" Susan said

She walked away too, leaving Lucy, Peter, Lily, and Sophie standing in the room.

"It was really there..." Sophie started

"Susan's right. That's enough." Lily said

 **Later that evening**

Lucy gets out of bed and puts on her boots. She grabs a candle and heads toward the wardrobe. Edmund flushed the toilet and follows her into the wardrobe.

"Lucy, Lucy. I hope you're not afraid of the dark." Edmund said

He shut the door.

"Lucy, Lucy?" Edmund asked

Edmund is soon in Narnia, he walks around and is amazed by it all.

"Lucy? Lucy! I think I believe you now!" Edmund said

He hears bells and looks around for them.

"Lucy?" Edmund asked

"Yah!" Someone yelled

A sleigh pulled by white reindeer came into view. Edmund dives out of the way into the snow. He tried to run away, but a dwarf jumps out and throws a whip around Edmunds legs. The dwarf puts a knife to Edmund's throat.

"What is it Ginarrbrik?" A lady asked

"He won't let go!" Edmund said

"Is that how you address the Queen of Narnia?" The dwarf asked

"I didn't know!" Edmund said

"Well, you shall know her better afterwards." The dwarf said as he raised his knife.

"Wait! What is your name Son-of-Adam?" The queen asked

"Edmund, your majesty." Edmund said

"And how was it, Edmund, that you came to enter my dominion?" The queen asked

"I walked through a wardrobe following my sister." Edmund said

"Your sister? How many are you?" The queen asked a little scared

"Six. But only Sophie and Lucy have been here before, they met a fawn called... Tumnus. Peter, Lily, and Susan didn't believe them." Edmund said

"Edmund you look so cold! Come and sit with me here on my sled." The queen said

Edmund joins her on her sleigh.

"Now, would like something warm to drink?" The queen asked

"Yes... your majesty." Edmund said

She takes vial and drops a green drop on snow that become a hot drink that the dwarf gives Edmund.

"How did you do that?" Edmund asked

"I can make anything you like." The queen said

"Could you make me taller?" Edmund asked

She laughed.

"Anything you like to eat?" The queen asked

"Turkish Delight?" Edmund asked

Another drop came down and made a box of Turkish Delight appear and the dwarf gives it to Edmund

"I'd love to meet your family, Edmund." The queen said

"Why? They're nothing special." Edmund said

"You see, Edmund. I have no children of my own and you are exactly the sort of boy I could see, one day, you becoming prince of Narnia. Maybe even king." The queen said

"Really?" Edmund asked with his mouth full

The queen nods.

"Of course you'd have to bring your family." The queen said

"Oh, you mean... Peter will be king too?" Edmund asked

"No, but a king needs servants. And a Queen." The queen said

"I guess I could bring them. But if Sophie could become Queen." Edmund said

"Beyond these woods, do you see those two little hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there Edmund, it has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish Delight!" The queen said as she pointed out her home.

"Couldn't I have some more now?" Edmund asked

"NO!" The queen yelled

She smiles.

"Don't want to ruin you appetite. Besides we are going to see each other soon." The queen said

"I hope so." Edmund said

"I'm going to miss you Edmund. Until then...dear one." The queen said

She drove off and Edmund is left alone. There was a gasp behind Edmund.

"Edmund? Oh Edmund!" Lucy squealed

She hugged her brother.

"I saw Mr. Tumnus again and he's fine! The White Witch hasn't found out about him helping me!" Lucy said

"The White Witch?" Edmund asked

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't. Edmund? Are you okay? You look awful." Lucy said

"Well what do you expect! It's freezing! How do we get out of here?" Edmund asked

"Come on...this way." Lucy said

Lucy and Edmund exit the wardrobe. Lucy runs into Peter's room, turns on the light and jumps on Peter.

"Peter, Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there!" Lucy said

Peter rolls over still half asleep.

"Lucy, what are talking about?" Peter asked

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!" Lucy said

Sophie, Susan, and Lily come in.

"Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming." Susan said

"No I wasn't, I saw Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time - Edmund went too." Lucy said

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me. What were you doing Edmund?" Lucy asked

"I-I was just playing along. You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund said

Edmund sits on his bed looking smugly at Lucy. Lucy starts to cry and runs out of the room. Sophie runs after her and so does Peter - who shoves Edmund over.

"Ow!" Edmund yelled

Then Susan and Lily run out. Lucy runs down the hall and smack into the Professor, she looks up a little frightened and then starts her crying all over again, hugging him.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable- oh, Professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed." Mrs. Macready said

"Oh, it's alright Mrs. Macready - I'm sure there's a logical explanation. But I think this one needs some hot chocolate." The professor said

"Yes Professor. Come on, dear." Mrs. Macready said

Mrs. Macready takes Lucy down the hall with Sophie following. Lily, Peter, and Susan turn to go.

"Ahem." The professor cleared his throat

The three turn and follow him into his office, where the Professor sits at his desk and takes some tobacco out of it's silver apple case and puts it in his pipe.

"You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper." The professor said

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again." Peter said

Peter turns and tried to walk out of the room, but Susan started talking to the professor.

"It's our sisters sir, Lucy and Sophie." Susan said

"The weeping girl and her friend?" The professor asked

"Yes sir, she's upset." Susan said

"Hence the weeping." The professor said

"We can handle it!" Peter said

He takes Susan and Lily's arms.

"Oh, I can see that." The professor said

"They think they've found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe." Lily said

"What did you say!?" The professor asked

"The wardrobe upstairs, Lucy and Sophie think they've found a forest inside." Peter said

Lily, Susan, and Peter sit on a couch and the Professor sits in a chair across from them.

"What was it like?" The professor asked

"Like talking to lunatics!" Susan said

"No, not them - the forest!" The professor said

"You're-you're not saying you believe them?" Lily asked

"Well don't you?" The professor asked

"Well, logically it couldn't possibly be there!" Susan said

"What do they teach at these schools?" The professor asked

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Lily said

"And he's the more truthful one, is he?" The professor asked

"No... this would be the first time." Peter said

"Well then, I'd your sisters aren't lying and aren't mad then logically we must assume that they are telling the truth. They're your sisters, aren't they? You're families! It's high time you start acting like them!" The professor said


	6. Chapter 5

**A few days later**

Lucy and Sophie are sitting under a tree, Lucy is reading and Sophie is looking at the clouds, and Lily, Susan, Peter, and Edmund are playing cricket.

"Peter winds up, goes for the bowl!" Peter said

The ball hits Edmund in the leg.

"Ow!" Edmund yelled

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter said

"Can't we play hide and go seek again?" Edmund asked

"I thought you said that it was a kid's game." Lily said

"Besides, we can all use the fresh air." Susan said

"Not like there's air inside." Edmund retorted

"Are you ready then?" Peter asked

"Are you?" Edmund asked

He smacks his bat on the ground and gets ready to hit the ball. Peter pitches the ball, hard, and Edmund whacks it good and it smashes through an upstairs window and crashes into a suit of armor. The children run upstairs and look at the broken window and the suit of armor on the floor

"Well done, Ed!" Peter said

"You bowled it!" Edmund said

Soon footsteps are heard.

"Listen, The Macready is coming!" Lily said

"Run!" Peter said

They run around looking for an unlocked room. They enter the room with the wardrobe. Edmund runs to the wardrobe and opens the door.

"Come on!" Edmund said

"You have got to be joking." Susan said

"Go!" Peter said

"Get back!" Lily said

They all pushed backwards and Lily, Susan, and Peter fell backwards into the snow. They turn around and see Narnia.

"Impossible!" Susan said

"Don't worry." Lucy said

"It's probably just your imagination." Sophie said

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter asked

"No, it wouldn't. But this might!" Lucy said

Lucy nails Peter in the face with a snowball, he throws one back at her and a snowball fightbegins. The fight ends when Sophie hits Edmund in the arm with one.

"Ow!" Edmund exclaimed

Edmund rubs his arm.

"Stop it!" Edmund said

"You little liar!" Peter said

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund said

"Apologize to Lucy and Sophie. Say you're sorry!" Peter said

Peter steps up to him.

"Alright! I'm sorry." Edmund said

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy said and looks at him smugly.

"Very funny." Edmund muttered

"Maybe we should go back." Susan suggested

"Can't we at lease take a look around?" Edmund asked

"I think Lucy and Sophie should decide!" Peter said

"I all want you to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said and Sophie nodded in agreement

"Well Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter said

He walks into the wardrobe again.

"We can't just walk around in these clothes!" Susan said

Peter comes out.

"We can use these coats." Peter suggested

"Peter, they don't belong to us." Susan said

"Well I don't think the professor will mind. And if you think about it 'logically' we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Lily said

Peter hands a coat to Edmund.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund complained

"I know." Peter said

The six start walking toward Mr. Tumnus' cave through the snow.

"...and tea and..." Lucy started

Lucy and Sophie see the open door and run off.

"Lu! Soph!" Peter yelled

"Sophie! Lucy!" Lily yelled

They all run to Tumnus' house.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked

Edmund steps on broken picture of Tumnus's dad **.**

"What's that on the wall?" Susan asked

"'The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of high treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her enemies, harboring spies, and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police, Long live the Queen'." Peter said

"Now we should really go." Susan said

"But we have to help him!" Sophie said

"It's out of our hands now Soph." Lily said

"You don't get it do you? Sophie and I are the humans! He helped US!" Lucy said

"Maybe we should call the police." Peter suggested

"These are the police!" Susan said

"Besides, he's a criminal!" Edmund said

"Don't worry you two, we'll think of something." Peter said

"Psst!" A robin said

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Lily asked

The robin flew away and they step outside, they hear rustles from the bushes. A beaver approaches.

"It's a beaver." Lucy said

Peter approaches the beaver, clicking his tongue

"Here boy, here boy." He said

Peter puts out his hand, the beaver stares at it then sits upright.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" The beaver said

"Sorry." Peter said

"Lucy Pevensie?" Mr. Beaver asked

"Yes?" Lucy said

Mr. Beaver hands her the handkerchief

"This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr-" Lucy started

"Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took him." Mr. Beaver said

"Is he alright?" Sophie asked

"Further in." Mr. Beaver said

Mr. Beaver scurries off with Lucy and Sophie behind hime, Peter and Lily go to follow them, but Susan grabs them by the arms.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked

"She's right. How do we know we can trust this beaver?" Edmund asked

"He said he knows the faun." Lily said

"He's a beaver... he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan said

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Beaver asked

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter said

"That's better left for safer corners." Mr. Beaver said

"He means the trees." Sophie said looking at the trees

They walk to Beaver's dam through the cliffs, under a bridge, and then they see the Beaver's dam.

"There is home sweet home." Mr. Beaver said

"Oh, what a beautiful dam Mr. Beaver." Lucy said

"Merely a trifle." Mr. Beaver said

"Is that you Beaver? I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll... Oh, they're not Badgers. I never thought I would see this day." Mrs. Beaver said

She turns to Mr. Beaver, "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning...look at this fur."

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help." Mr. Beaver said

"Well you must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some food and civilized conversation." Mrs. Beaver said

Lucy, Sophie, Lily, Susan, and Peter follow Mrs. Beaver inside, Edmund sees the witch's castle... right where it's suppose to be.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" Mr. Beaver asked

Edmund shakes off the comment and enters the dam. Mr. Beaver follows him.

"Fish and chips, dear." Mrs. Beaver said to Lucy

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Lily asked

"Well.. there's hope!" Mrs. Beaver said

"Yeah, there's a load full of hope." Mr. Beaver said as he leaned forward. "Aslan is on the move." Mr. Beaver whispered

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked

Mr. Beaver laughs.

"Aslan... you silly little blighter!" Mr Beaver said

Mrs. Beaver nudged her husband.

"You don't know do you?" Mr. Beaver asked

"Well we haven't actually been here very long." Peter said

"He's only the king the whole wood, the true King of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver said

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver said

"But he just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver said

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked

"You got to be joking! Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest...the secret police! They're all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver said

"You're blaming us?" Lily asked

"Not blaming you dear, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver said

"There's a prophecy: 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done'." Mr. Beaver said

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said

"I know, but you're missing the point!" Mr. Beaver said

"It's long been told that two sons of Adam and four daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." Mr. Beaver explained

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked

"Well you'd better be, Aslan's already fitted out your army!" Mr. Beaver said

"I think you've made a mistake; we're not heroes!" Lily said

"We're from Finchley!" Susan added

"I think it's time we were going." Peter said

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Sophie asked

"Sorry Sophie. It's out of our hands." Lily said

"Thank you for your hospitality." Susan said

"Ed, time to go- Ed?" Peter asked

He looks around the room and doesn't see Edmund.

"I'm going to kill him." Peter said

"You may not have to... has Edmund been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked


	7. Chapter 6

Edmund is walking to the Witch's castle without his coat on. The others are trying to catch up to him.

"Hurry up!" Peter yelled

They reach the top of the hill and see Edmund going through the Witch's castle gates

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver said

Peter starts to run after Edmund but Mr. Beaver grabs him by the sleeve of his coat

"Get off me! We just can't let him go!" Peter said

"Don't you get it?! He's the bait! She wants all of you in there! To kill you!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed

"This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan said

"So you knew this would happen?" Peter asked

"I didn't know what would happen..." Susan said

"Stop! This fighting isn't going to help Edmund." Lucy said

"She's right. Only Aslan can save him now." Mr. Beaver said

"Then take us to him." Peter said

 **With Edmund at the Witch's house**

Edmund is walking through the courtyard and sees a giant. He walks further in and sees a stone lion, he draws glasses and a moustache on it. Edmund continues through the courtyard, he steps over what he thinks is a log of some sort...only to be lurched on by Maugrim.

"Stand still stranger!" Maugrim said

"I'm a Son of Adam, I met the Queen in the woods!" Edmund said

Maugrim gets off him.

"My apologies, fortunate favorite of the queen - or perhaps not so fortunate." Maugrim said

Edmund follows Maugrim into the throne room.

"Wait here." Maugrim said

Edmund sees the glorious throne, and sits on it longingly. Then, the witch comes up behind him, scaring him half to death.

"You like it!" The witch asked

Edmund jumps up startled.

"Ye... yes, your majesty!" Edmund said

"I thought you might. Tell me Edmund, your sisters, are they deaf?" The witch asked

"No." Edmund replied

"The other girl is she ugly?" The witch asked

"No." Edmund replied

"And is your brother, unintelligent?" The witch asked

"Well I think so, but Mum says..." Edmund started

"Then how dare you come alone! Edmund, I ask so little of you." The witch said

"They just don't listen to me!" Edmund said

"Couldn't even do that!" The witch said

"I...I did bring them half way. There at the dam at the house of the beaver's!" Edmund said

"Well... I guess your not a total lost then." The witch said

Edmund approached again.

"Is there any chance I may have some more Turkish delight now?" Edmund asked

"Ginnabrick, our guest is hungry." The witch said

"This way...for your num nums..." Ginnabrick said

"Maugrim! You know what to do..." The witch said

Maugrim lets out a howl, Edmund realizes the horrible truth as wolves surround the castle...they charge from the castle.

 **At the Beavers' house**

"Take them." Maugrim said

"Hurry Mum, they are after us!" Mr. Beaver said

"Right then..." Mrs. Beaver starts packing food.

"What is she doing?" Lily asked

"Don't worry, you'll thank you me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver said

"I'm cranky NOW!" Mr. Beaver said

"Do you think we should bring jam?" Susan asked

"Only if the Witch has toast." Peter said

They go into the tunnel.

"This should lead to Aslan's." Mr. Beaver said

"I thought it lead to your Mum's!" Mrs. Beaver asked

Sophie hears howling from the wolves.

"They're in the tunnel!" Sophie said

They run further and come to a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver said

"There was no room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver said

He jumps out of the hole. Everyone else follows. Once Peter gets out, he and Lily cover the hole with a large rock. They all see stone animals!

"I'm sorry dear." Mrs. Beaver said

"He was my best mate!" Mr. Beaver replied

"What happened to them?" Susan asked

"This is what happens to the enemies of the White Witch." A fox said

"Stand still there traitor." Mr. Beaver said

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys." The fox said

"Well you look mighty like one of the bad guys." Mr. Beaver said

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later right now we need to move." The fox said

"What do you suggest?" Lily asked

The five humans and the beavers climb up a tree.

The fox stays on lower ground. The wolves break through barrier as the fox is out in center.

"Evening gents, Did we lose something?" The fox asked

"Don't patronized me, I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans." A wolf said

"Humans in Narnia, now that's some valuable information." the fox said

A wolf uses his mouth to pick up the fox.

"Where are they?!" Maugrim asked

Lucy cries out, Peter shushes her the fox looks around hopelessly, and then hangs his head in shame

"They... they... were heading North." The fox said

"Quickly, smell them out." Maugrim said

They cast aside the fox, where he laid whimpering on the ground.

 **Later**

Mrs. Beaver is patching up the fox, as the children listen to his tale

"Are you all right?" Sophie asked

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." The fox said

He winces in pain, and continues to talk.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver said

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver said

"Well I am afraid that is all the healing I have time for." The fox said

"You're leaving?" Lily asked

"It has been a pleasure my Queen. I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops." The fox said

"You've seen Aslan!" Mr. Beaver said

"What is He like?" Mrs. Beaver asked

"Like everything we have ever heard. He'll be a good help fighting the White Witch." The fox said

"We're not planning fighting any witch." Susan said

"Surely King Peter..." The fox started

"We just want to get our brother back." Peter said

The fox leaves.

"Best get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Mrs. Beaver said

Peter and Lily were the only ones awake.

"I'm so sorry about Ed." Lily said

"I'm sorry about dragging you into this mess." Peter said

They looked at each other, and leaned in. Their lips met each other in a kiss. They pulled apart and Lily blushed.

"I love you Lily." Peter said

"I love you, too Peter." Lily said

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Peter asked

"Yes!" Lily said

They laid down and fell asleep after that.


	8. Chapter 7

**In the Witch's house/In the dungeon (with Edmund)**

Edmund, in chains at the witches palace. He attempts to eat the food he is given, but coughs and spits it out, because of its taste. He then attempts to drink a cup, which is frozen. He then throws it on the tray.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Mr. Tumnus asked from the other prison

Edmund gives him the food.

"Mr... Tumnus." Edmund said

"What's left of him. You're Lucy Pevensie's brother." Mr. Tumnus said

"I'm Edmund!" Edmund said

"You have the same nose." Mr. Tumnus said

Edmund rubs his nose.

"Is your sister and Sophie alright? Are they safe?" Mr. Tumnus asked

"I... I don't know!" Edmund said

The witch comes in and they go back to their places.

"My wolves tore that dam apart, your little family was nowhere to be found." The witch said

She lifts Edmund off the ground.

"Where are they?!" She asked

"I don't know." Edmund said

"Then you are no longer any use to me...Guard..." The witch started

"Wait! They said something about Aslan!" Edmund said

"Aslan! Where?" The witch asked

"He's a stranger, your Majesty, he's only been in Narnia a short..." Mr. Tumnus started

Ginarrbrick hit Mr. Tumnus in the head.

"I left before I could hear anymore...I wanted to see you again." Edmund lied

"Guard!" The witch called

"Yes, your majesty." The guard said

"Release the Faun." The witch said

the guard hits chains on Mr. Tumnus and he cries out in pain as they drop him by the Witch.

"Do you know why you are here?" The witch asked

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." Mr. Tumnus said

The witch stares at him coldly

"You're here because he-" she points at Edmund "-turned you in... for sweeties." The witch said

Tumnus looks at Edmund in shock. The witch turns to a dwarf and guard.

"Take him upstairs and ready my sleigh, Edmund misses his family." The witch said

 **With the Beavers, Pevensies, and Lawsons**

"Now Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver said

"River?" Susan asked

"It's been frozen for 100 years." Mrs. Beaver said

"It seems so far." Peter said

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked

"Smaller..." Lily said

They continue on their journey.

 **With Edmund**

Ginarrbrick brings Edmund up and he sees Mr. Tumnus turned to stone. The witch gets into her sleigh.

"Whenever you are ready Son-of-Adam." The witch said

The sleigh goes off into forest with Edmund looking at the cold White Witch.

 **With the Beavers, Pevensies, and Lawsons**

"Come on, before we're old." Mr. Beaver said

"If he tells me to Hurry up one more time I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter said and Lily giggles

Peter squats down to let Lucy climb on his back.

"Hurry up Son-of-Adam! We don't have all day." Mr. Beaver said

"He is getting kinda bossy." Sophie said

They hear bells ringing in the distance.

"It's her! Run!" Mr. Beaver yelled

They start running away from the sleigh.

"Quick down here!" Mr. Beaver said

They hide in a small cave. A few moments pass by and there is silence.

"Maybe she's gone." Sophie suggested

"I'll go and have a look." Peter said

"No, you're no good to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver said

"Neither are you Beaver." Mrs. Beaver said

"Thanks dear." Mr. Beaver said

Mr. Beaver climbs out of the cave. There is a long pause of silence and some noise then... Mr. Beaver appeared.

"Ahhh!" Lucy yelled

"I hope you've been good, because there is someone here to see you." Mr. Beaver said

The five exit the cave and see Father Christmas standing there.

"Merry Christmas, Sir!" Sophie said

"It certainly is, Sophie. Thanks to you." Father Christmas said

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said

"It hasn't been for a hundred years. But now the Witch's power is crumbling. Still I daresay you could do with these" Father Christmas said

He goes to his bag and throws it to the ground.

"Presents!" Lucy squealed as she approached Father Christmas

"Lucy, Eve's Daughter. These are for you. The juice of the fire flower. If you, or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And though I do not expect you to use it, this." Father Christmas said as he gives Lucy a cordial and dagger.

"Well, I think I could be brave enough." Lucy said

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs. Eve's Daughter, Sophie. This sword will never miss, use it wisely and remember that battles are ugly affairs." Father Christmas said as he hand Sophie her sword.

"Eve's Daughter, Susan. Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss." Father Christmas said

"What happened to, 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Susan asked

"And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this. When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come." Father Christmas said as he handed Susan her bow, a quiver of arrows, and her horn

"Thanks." Susan said

"Eve's Daughter, Lily. This bow does not easily miss, but use it wisely. Also if you ever need it though I trust you won't, here." Father Christmas said as he handed Lily a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a dagger.

"And, Peter. These are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand." Father Christmas said as he handed Peter a sword and a shield.

"Bare them well! I best be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a thousand years. Long live Aslan!" Father Christmas said

He gets in his sleigh and rides off.

"Bye... Merry Christmas!" The five say

"Told you he was real!" Lucy said

"Did you hear what he said... winter is almost over. You no what that means... no more ice!" Peter said

They all run to the river.

"Wait, maybe we should think about this." Susan said

"We don't have time." Peter said

"I was just trying to be realistic." Susan said

"No, you're trying to be smart... as usual!" Peter said

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver said

"Maybe you should." Peter said

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver asked

"Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver said

"If Mum knew what we were doing..." Susan started

"Mum's not here!" Peter said

Lucy sees the wolves.

"Oh no!" Lucy said

"Run!" Peter yelled

The wolves leap in front of them, growling & sneering... Peter pulls out his sword.

"Put that down boy, someone might get hurt." Maugrim said

Mr. Beaver is pinned down.

"Don't worry about me! Slit his throat!" Mr. Beaver said

"Leave now while you can, and you're brother leaves with you." Maugrim said

"Stop! Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan said

"Smart girl." Maugrim said

"Peter don't listen to him. Kill him. Kill him now!" Lily said

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" Susan said

"No Peter! Narnia need you!" Mr. Beaver said

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam? We're not going to wait for ever. And neither is the river." Maugrim said

"PETER!" Lucy yelled

"Hold onto me!" Peter yelled

Peter stabs his sword into the ice, and they float away... They get to shore. Peter and Lily have Lucy and Sophie's coats in their hands, but no Lucy or Sophie.

"What have you done?!" Susan asked

"Lucy! Sophie!" They all call out

"Has anyone seen our coats?" Sophie asked

"Your brother and sister has you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said

Everyone laughs and embraces Lucy and Sophie.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats any more!" Mrs. Beaver said

They walk through the woods and see spring coming about and flowers budding as they leave their coats and head toward Aslan's Camp.


	9. Chapter 8

**With Edmund**

"It's so warm here!" Ginarrbrick said as he shrugged off his coat

The witch gives him a cold look.

"I think I'll go check the sleigh." Ginarrbrick said

"We found the traitor." A wolf said carrying the fox

"He was gathering troops near the sharwood forest." The wolf finished

"Nice of you to drop by. I understand you were so helpful to my wolves last night." The witch said

"Forgive me your majesty." The fox said

"Don't waste my time with flattery." The witch said

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The fox said looking at Edmund

The witch looks first to Edmund and then at the fox.

"Where is ASLAN?! Answer me!" The witch said

She is about to turn him into stone with her wand, when Edmund speaks up.

"Wait! The Beavers said something about the Stone Table and an army." Edmund said

"Thank you Edmund. It is good for this creature to see some honesty before he dies..." She said

"NO!" Edmund yelled

She turns the fox to stone and then slaps Edmund across face.

"Think who's side you are on. MINE..." She started

She turns his head toward the fox

"...Or theirs? If it is a war Aslan wants..." She started

She turns a butterfly to stone.

"...It's a war he shall get." She finished 

**With the others**

The five and the beavers are walking through Aslan's camp. A centaur blows a horn announcing their arrival. The animals there are staring in amazement at the five.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy said

Peter and Lily smile and Sophie snickered. Mrs. Beaver is fussing over her fur.

"Stop your fussing. You look lovely." Mr. Beaver said to Mrs. Beaver

They walk up to Aslan's tent with a crowd behind them. Peter pulls out his sword.

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter said to a centaur.

The tent starts to blow in the breeze and all the animals kneel. Aslan comes from the tent and the five kneel.

"Welcome Peter Son-of-Adam, Welcome Lily, Susan, Sophie, and Lucy Daughters-of-Eve. Welcome Beavers. You have my thanks, but where is the sixth?" Aslan asked

"That's why we are here." Peter said

"We had a little trouble along the way." Lily added

"He's been captured by the White Witch." Susan revealed

CROWD "Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked

"He betrayed them, your Majesty." Mr. Beaver revealed

"Then he has betrayed us all." The centaur shouted in anger

"Peace Oreius." Aslan said calmly

"It is my fault really. I was too hard on him." Peter said looking down

Lily put her hand on his shoulder.

"We all were." Susan reminded Peter

"Sir? He's our brother." Lucy said

"I know dear. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think. Now get some rest. Your journey has been long. You will be shown to your tents." Aslan said

A nymph led Lucy and Sophie to their tent, as another showed Lily and Susan their tent, and a third showed Peter to his tent. Lily put on a beautiful dress and walked out, Peter's jaw dropped.

"How do I look?" She asked him

"Beautiful." He said as they walked up to a hill

They see a castle in the distance, as Aslan comes up to them.

"That is Cair Paravel of the six thrones, two of which you, Peter, will sit as High King and you, Lily, as High Queen." Aslan said

Peter just stared at the castle as Lily looked at him.

"You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked

"No, that's just it... Aslan I'm not who you all think I am." Peter replied

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned you planned to turn him into a hat." Aslan said

Peter smiled as Lily laughs.

"Peter there is a Deep Magic that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs our destinies, both yours and mine." Aslan said

"But I couldn't even protect my own family, not even Sophie." Peter argued

"You brought them safely this far." Aslan said

"Not all of them." Peter said

"I will do what I can for Edmund. But I need you to consider what I ask of you." Aslan said

"I just want my family safe." Peter said

 **With Sophie, Lucy, and Susan**

"You look like Mum." Lucy said as she, Susan, and Sophie headed for the river

"Mother hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." Susan said

"Maybe we had bring back a whole trunk load when we go home!" Lucy exclaimed

"If we go home... Sorry I guess I am like that. Remember when we use to have fun? All three of us?" Susan asked

"Yes, before you go boring." Sophie joked

"Oh really." Susan responded

Lucy, Susan, and Sophie splashed water on each other, before Susan goes to get a towel.

Suddenly Maugrim and one of his wolves appeared.

"Please don't run. We're tired." Maugrim said

"And we'd prefer to kill you quickly." The other wolf adds

Susan sees her horn and throws the towel towel in the wolves' faces and runs to get her horn.

 **With Peter, Aslan, and Lily**

Peter, Lily, and Aslan hear Susan's horn blown.

"Susan! Lucy!" Peter yelled

"Sophie!" Lily yelled

Peter runs to her direction with Lily and Aslan following him.

 **With Sophie, Susan, and Lucy**

Sophie, Susan, and Lucy are in a tree and the wolves are trying to get them. Peter comes through the river drawing his sword with Lily behind him.

"Get back!" Peter yelled at Maugrim

"Come on, we've already been through this. We both know you haven't got it in you." Maugrim snarled

"Peter watch out!" Susan yelled

Aslan comes up and pins the second wolf to the ground. Just as Oreius comes over leading others, with their weapons drawn.

"Slay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Aslan said

"You may think you're a King, but you're going to die... like a dog." Maugrim said a he jumped on Peter

"Peter... no!" Susan and Lily yelled

They run up to him, push off Maugrim, and see he is alive. Aslan lets go of the other wolf and the wolf runs away.

"After him! He'll lead you to Edmund." Aslan said

Oreius and some others follow the wolf to the witch's camp.

"Peter, clean your sword." Aslan ordered Peter

Peter knelt before Aslan, and Aslan puts a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane-Knight of Narnia." Aslan said

Peter looks at Aslan and sheathed his sword in its sheath.

Lily runs up to Peter, embraces him, and kisses his cheek. Peter hugs back.

Susan, Lucy, and Sophie embrace Lily and Peter after Peter lets Lily go.


	10. Chapter 9

**With Edmund**

Edmund is tied to tree as Ginarrbrick taunts him.

"The Minotaurs on the left, we'll keep the giants in reserve, and send in the dwarfs first." Otmin said

The witch looks at the plans and then... Aslan's army comes in and there is confusion. The witch goes through camp and sees Ginarrbrick tied to the tree, a knife in his hat, and gagged. She takes the knife and looks like she's going to kill him then cuts him down

"You're not going to kill me? Are you?" Ginarrbrick asked

"Not yet! We have work to do." She said turning to Otmin

 **At Aslan's camp**

Aslan and Edmund are on the rock above the camp, talking. Peter and Lily come out of their respective tents and see him. Then Susan, Sophie, and Lucy come out of their tents.

"EDMUND!" Lucy yelled

Peter stops her from running to Edmund. Aslan motions Edmund down and they go to the group of five.

"What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with Edmund." Aslan said

Aslan walked away, leaving Edmund with the five.

"Hello." Edmund said

Sophie went up to Edmund, gave him a hug, and kissed his cheek. Everyone, except Sophie, saw he was blushing.

"Oh, Edmund." Lucy said

Lucy hugs him, then Susan, and then Lily does too.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked

"Kinda tired." Edmund replied

"Get some rest... and Edmund... try not to wander off again." Peter said

Edmund grinned and went into his and Peter's tent.

 _At breakfast_

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Ed." Lucy joked

"Then you better pack some for the journey." Peter said

"We're going home?" Susan asked

"You are, I promised I'd keep you five safe but there's no reason I can't stay and help." Peter said

"But they need us... All six of us." Sophie said

"Sophie it's too dangerous. You and Lucy almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter exclaimed

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund said

They all look at him.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Edmund said

Lucy holds Edmund's hand.

"Well I guess that's it then." Susan said as she got up

"Where are you going?" Peter asked

 **SUSAN** (picks up bow and quiver) To get in some practice.

Edmund and Sophie decided to spar. Peter cheers on Edmund, while Lucy cheers on Sophie.

"Come on Ed, don't let a girl beat you!" Peter shouted at Edmund

"You can do it Soph!" Lucy screamed

Edmund and Sophie clashed their swords and it ended up being Sophie who beat Edmund.

"I win!" Sophie said

Lucy was jumping up and down while Peter was in shock.

Susan and Lily practice shooting at the target. Susan shot her arrow and it missed the target by a little. Lily then shot her arrow and it hit the bullseye.

Then Peter and Edmund were practicing sword fighting on horses.

"Come on Ed, sword hand up like Oreius showed us." Peter said

Their swords clashed. Then Mr. Beaver came running up, causing Edmund's horse to rear.

"Whoa horsey!" Edmund said

"My name is Philip." The horse said

"Oh, sorry." Edmund apologized

"You better come quick the Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here." Mr. Beaver said

 **In Aslan's camp**

"Jadis! Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" Ginarrbrick yelled

The witch arrives at the camp, Cyclops carry her on a throne. She hops down, and walks towards Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." The witch said

Everyone gasps.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan said

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" The witch asked

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made." Aslan growled

"Then you will know that the boy belongs to me." The witch said

She turns to the crowd.

Peter and Sophie draw their swords.

"Try and take him them." Peter said

"You think that mere force will deny me my right, little King and Queen? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water." The witch said

Everyone gasps.

"That boy-" she points to Edmund. "-will die on the Stone Table." The witch said

"Enough, I shall talk with you alone." Aslan said

He enters his tent with the witch following.

After about an hour Edmund and Sophie are picking grass, Lucy is laying her head in Susan's lap, and Peter has his arm around Lily. Finally the witch exits Aslan's tent with Aslan behind her.

"She has denounced her claim on the Son-of-Adam." Aslan said

The Narnians and the six cheer.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" The witch asked

Aslan roar and the witch falls into her seat. The Narnians laugh and the witch leaves. Aslan sighs and walks into his tent.

 **Later that night**

Lucy is quietly resting, when she sees a shadow. She wakes Susan and Sophie.

"Susan! Sophie!" Lucy whispered

Susan sees the shadow, the three leave the tent. Aslan is leaving the camp, they follow him through the forest.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Aslan asked

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy said

"Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" Sophie asked

"I would be glad of the company tonight. Thank you." Aslan said

They walked further until Aslan stopped.

"It is time. From now on, I must go on alone. Thank you Susan. Thank you Lucy. Thank you Sophie. And farewell." Aslan said

Susan, Sophie, and Lucy went over to a hill to watch Aslan.

Aslan walks to the Stone Table.

"Behold! The great lion." The witch said sarcastically

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked

"Bind him. Wait! First let him be shaved." The witch said

The creatures cut off Aslan's mane.

"Bring him to me." The witch ordered

They drag him up to the Stone Table.

"You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you really think that by giving your life you would save the human boy? Ha. You are giving up your life, and saving no one. So much for love." The witch said

Sophie and Susan looked at each other.

"Tonight, the Deep magic will be appeased, and tomorrow, we will take Narnia, Forever!" The witch yelled

"In that knowledge... despair... and DIE!" The witch yelled

She plunges in the knife as Aslan's growls in pain, soon his eyes slowly close.

"The great cat is DEAD!" The witch yelled

Her army cheers loudly.

"General, gather your army and prepare for battle. However short it may be." The witch ordered

Otmin lets out a huge roar.

 _After the witch and her army are gone_

Susan, Sophie, and Lucy come up and cry and lean on Aslan. Lucy gets an idea and starts unscrewing her cordial.

"It's too late. He's gone. I'm sure he knew what he was doing. We have to go." Susan said

"We can't just leave him here." Lucy said

"Lucy there's not time. We have to tell the others." Sophie said

"The Trees." Lucy suddenly said

Susan looked like she was thinking over something, when she finally spoke.

"I'm going back to help the others." Susan said

Lucy shook her head.

"But, Susan-" Lucy started

"I have to Peter, Lily, and Edmund are going to need help with the war." Susan said

Lucy and Sophie walked up to Susan and gave her hugs.

"Good luck Susan." Sophie said

"Thanks. Promise me you two will be careful." Susan said

"We promise." Sophie said

Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

Susan got up and ran back to camp.

 **At Aslan's camp**

Lily, Peter, and Edmund are sleeping in Edmund and Peter's tent. Peter and Edmund point their swords at the entrance. Suddenly, a Dryad appears.

"Fear not my princes and princess. I bring grave news from your sisters." The Dryad said

Susan comes running into the camp and tells Edmund, Peter, and Lily everything. Peter and Lily then go into Aslan's tent. A little while later, they walk out of Aslan's tent.

"It is true, he's gone." Peter said

"Then you'll have to lead us." Edmund said

"There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you." Lily said

"I can't." Peter said

"Aslan believed you could. And so do we." Susan said

"The witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?" Oreius asked

Peter looks down at the map and then looks at Susan, Lily, and Edmund.

"You ready?" Peter asked

"Thought you'd never ask." Lily said

They smile at each other.


	11. Chapter 10

Peter, Lily, and Oreius are lined up in front of the army, while Susan and Edmund are standing with the archers. A gryphon flies over to them.

"They come, you highnesses, in numbers and weapons far greater then our own." The gryphon said

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius said wisely

"No, but I bet they help." Lily said

The witch's army arrives. Peter draws his sword as his army cheers.

"I take no interest in prisoners. Kill them all." The witch said to Otmin

Her army charges as the gryphons attack, carrying rocks.

"Look to the sky." Otmin said

The dwarves start shooting the gryphons with arrows.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked

"To the death!" Oreius said

"As am I." Lily said

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Peter shouted

Peter's army charges in battle. The two armies clash as the battle begins.

 **With Sophie and Lucy**

At the Stone Table Lucy and Sophie wake up.

"We should go." Sophie said

"I'm so cold." Lucy said

They start walking away... when suddenly they hear a crack. The Stone Table was cracked in two and Aslan was gone.

"Sophie!" Lucy yelled

"What have they done?" Sophie asked

Aslan appears and Sophie and Lucy run to him.

"ASLAN!" Sophie and Lucy yelled

Aslan laughs.

"We saw the witch... the knife." Sophie said

"If the witch knew the _**true**_ meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic a little differently. For she would know that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery died in a traitors stead, the Stone Table would crack and death itself would begin to turn backwards." Aslan explained

"We sent the word that you were dead. Peter, Lily, Susan, and Edmund will have gone to war." Sophie said

Lucy draws her dagger.

"We have to help them." Lucy said

Aslan lowers her hand.

"We will, but not alone. Now, climb on my back. We have a long way to go and little time to get there. And you might want to cover your ears." Aslan said as he roars

 **With Edmund, Peter, Lily, and Susan**

Peter's army continued to fight bravely as Susan joined the battle. The witch joined the battle as Lily gave the signal to Edmund.

"That's the signal! Get ready!" Mr. Beaver said

"Fire!" Edmund yelled

A phoenix bursts into flame and sets the battlefield on fire. Peter's army cheers. Then the witch puts out the flame and advances on her chariot.

"Fall back!" Peter yelled

"Draw them to the rocks!" Lily yelled

The Narnians headed toward the rocks.

 **With Aslan, Sophie, and Lucy**

Aslan raced through Narnia with Sophie and Lucy on his back.

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked

"Hang on!" Aslan replied

He continued running.

 **With Lily, Susan, Edmund, and Peter**

Ginarrbrick shot at Peter's unicorn and he falls to the ground. Lily and Susan ran to Peter and helped him. Oreius and a rhino charge at the witch to defend Peter, Susan, and Lily.

"Stop!" Peter ordered but they don't

Otmin stabs Oreius, but he kept going. He jumps over the witch's chariot and swung. He missed. The witch twirled her wand and turned Oreius to stone.

 **With Aslan, Sophie, and Lucy**

At the Witches house. Lucy and Sophie are looking for Mr. Tumnus. Lucy finds him and starts to cry, while Sophie hugs her. Aslan walks up and breathes on Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Tumnus is restored and falls forward into Lucy and Sophie's arms.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said

They hug... then they see Aslan.

"Come, let's search the castle." Aslan announced as he breathed on other statues.

"The others may still be trapped inside and Peter and Lily will need all the help they can get." Aslan said

 **With Peter, Edmund, Lily, and Susan**

"Ed! There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!" Peter yelled

"Come on, you heard him!" Mr. Beaver said

Edmund and Mr. Beaver start to leave, then Edmund sees the witch heading toward Susan, and he starts to go back.

"Peter said to go!" Mr. Beaver said tugging on Edmund

"Peter's not King yet! She's going to hurt Susan!" Edmund said

Edmund rushes down the hill and breaks the witch's sword, then she stabs him with the remainders of her wand.

"Edmund!" Peter and Susan yelled

Peter stabbed his opponent. And runs to the witch. Peter and the Witch fight, then they hear a roar. They see Aslan.

"Impossible!" The witch said

She and Peter continue fighting. The witch tripped Peter and stabbed him in the shoulder. She is about to kill Peter when Aslan knocked her over. They stared at each other before he killed her.

"It is finished." Aslan said

Peter, Susan, Lucy, Sophie, and Lily reunite.

"Where's Edmund?" Sophie asked

Ginarrbrick hobbles up and is about to finish Edmund.

"Edmund!" Sophie cried

Lily shoots an arrow and kills Ginarrbrick.

Sophie pulls his head into her lap.

"Please be okay." Sophie said

Edmund coughs and gasps. Lucy pulls out her cordial and places one drop on Edmund's lips. He stops moving momentarily before gasping and sitting up.

"When are you ever going to do are you're told?" Peter asked

Susan pulls everyone int a group hug.

Aslan restores a saytr. Lucy smiles and goes to heal the others.


	12. Chapter 11

With Aslan in the middle and Peter, Susan, and Lucy on his right side and Lily, Edmund, adn Sophie on his left side. They headed up to their thrones they stood in front of them. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver bring out the crowns.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus puts a silver crown on Lucy

"To the shinning Lamp-post in the West, Queen Sophie the Strong." Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus puts a silver crown on Sophie

"To the great Western Woods, King Edmund the Just." Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus puts a silver crown on Edmund

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus puts a gold crown on Susan

"To the snowy Mountains of the North, Queen Lily the Courageous." Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus puts a gold crown on Lily

"And to the clear Northern Skies, King Peter the Magnificent." Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus puts a gold crown on Peter

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens." Aslan announced

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Lily! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Sophie! And long live Queen Lucy!" Everyone said

 _Later_

Aslan is walking on the beach in the sunset. Lucy runs out to the balcony and sees him walking away.

"Don't worry, we'll see him again." Mr. Tumnus said

"When?" Lucy asked

"In time... you mustn't press him, He isn't a tame lion..." Mr. Tumnus said

"No, but he's good." Sophie agreed coming up behind them

Lucy and Mr. Tumnus headed back into the party, while Sophie stayed on the balcony looking at the sunset. Edmund comes up behind her.

"Would you like to dance?" Edmund asked

"Sure." Sophie said

They headed to the dance floor and started dancing. Edmund suddenly kissed Sophie and she kissed back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Edmund asked

"Of course." Sophie said

Everyone continued partying for the rest of the evening.


	13. Chapter 12

15 years later

Peter and Lily have been married for six years and have two children, a four-year-old son, named Dylan, and a three-year-old daughter, named Victoria. Edmund and Sophie have been married for four years and have a two-year-old daughter, named Rosemary. Susan has been proposed to by many suitors, but rejected them all. And Lucy is being courted by a prince from a nearby country.

One day the six were ridding on their horses looking for the white stag. When Edmund stopped.

"You alright there Philip?" Edmund asked his horse

"Not as young as I used to be." Philip panted

Susan and Sophie rode back to Edmund.

"Come on Ed." Sophie said

"Just catching my breath." Edmund said

"What did he say, Susan, Sophie?" Lucy asked

"You girls stay at the castle, I'll go get the stag myself." Susan imitated

Everyone laughed. Suddenly Lily got off her horse.

"What is this?" Lily asked

They all get off their horses.

"It seems like from a dream..." Susan started

"Or a dream of a dream... Spare Oom." Lucy said

Lucy started running.

"Lucy!" Lily called

"Lu!" Peter called

They all ran after her.

"Not again." Susan said

"Come on." Lucy said

"These aren't branches..." Peter said feeling something

"They're coats..." Susan said realizing

Their voices start to change.

"Stop pushing... ah..." They all yelled

The wardrobe door flies open and all six fall on floor, the door to the room opens and the professor walks in with the ball.

"There you are. Now what were you doing the wardrobe?" The Professor asked

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter said

The Professor throws ball to Peter and with a twinkle in his eye.

"Try me." The Professor said

At night

Sophie and Lucy try to get into the wardrobe, when they hear...

"I don't think you'll get back in that way... you see I've already tried." The Professor said

"Will we ever go back?" Sophie asked

"I expect so, but it will probably be when you least expect it. All the same, it's best to keep your eyes open." The Professor said

They walk out the room, but Sophie stayed back and saw the wardrobe door open a crack, a light and smoke come out, and then she heard a roar.


End file.
